YuGiOh Genex: GAP
by Ur Example
Summary: A decade and some change after Jaden's Adventure's in Duel Academia, Kamina enrolls into the prestigious Academia herself. Meeting new friends along the way, and making many rivals, this girl is ready for anything... As long as she has a bed to hide under
1. Archlord Zerato

Yugioh Genex: Gap

Author's Note: None this time around. Sorry.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter One: Archlord Zerato

With a yawn, a young girl woke up from a long night's sleep. She had a lot of work the previous night, having to prepare her deck for the entrance exams.

After getting out of the shower, she checked through her deck still wrapped in the towel.

"Hurry up!" Yelled a boy from outside her door. She almost lost hold of her towel around her chest as she answered.

"I'll be right out nii-sama!" She called back meekly, putting her deck down. Her brother Toel was going with her, and was going to participate himself.

An hour later, she finished dressing herself. She wore a black tank top with a blue hooded jacket, along with a dark blue pair short jeans and white wrap around shoes, like those a dancer would wear. She placed her deck in her fanny pack and ran out the door of her room. She went down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before leaving. She saw a note saying that her brother had left already… Leaving her without a ride.

H+H

By the time she had run all the way down the street to the bus stop, and got into the door before it closed, Kamina was sweating like crazy. She put money in the pay toll and took a seat, panting, next to a slightly older boy. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans and a purple and green scarf. His glasses were as of now pointed at her, and his long wavy black hair was covering one eye. If he had breasts, he'd pass of as a girl with such a cute face. What she found odd was the blue streaks through his hair.

"Well, well." He said in a rather lame fake British accent. "Wot 'ave we 'ere? Where are you off to in such a hurry, love?" he said with a friendly smile, changing to an American accent half-way through.

"I'm…" She thought for a minute about talking to strangers, but thought he looked nice enough. "I'm going to the Entrance Exams for Duel Academia."

"Are you now? I'm heading there myself." He said in reply looking out the window. "Never can find a good duelist in these parts outside that stadium." He finished as the bus stopped at their destination. "Well here we are. We have to walk the rest of the way." He said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She was blushing, and it showed. She tried fussing with her long brown hair so it would cover her face. But she gave up and took his hand. 'He sure is a gentleman.' She thought as they walked toward the stadium.

H+H

As soon as it was in sight, she ran up to the registration desk. "Excuse me! I would like to register for the Entrance Examinations." She said eagerly to the man behind the desk.

"Sorry Miss, but the Registration ended around half an hour ago." He replied, looking at the gentleman with respect. "Well if it isn't Mr. Katskil! How are you Sir?"

'Haven't I heard that name before…?' Thought Kamina. She tried thinking on that instead of how she now definitely wasn't getting into Duel Academia… But she couldn't hide it and Katskil noticed.

"Nice one Jimmy James. But I'm not one to like being called Mister. Anyway, I digress. Why don't you let this girl get in there? I'm sure you can pull a few strings." He said in the tone of a practiced conman.

"You flatter me. I'll try what I can." And with that he got on his cell phone. After a bit of hushed talking, he flipped it closed and turned with a smile. "She can go in. I'll go get her proctor." Kamina let out a scream of delight.

"Well go on." Said Katskil. "Have fun. Duel well for me, will ya." He went in through the audience entrance while Kamina blushed again. And with that, she ran inside.

H+H

Kamina stood on the dueling field, fiddling with the sleek duel disk she received on her way in. They said she could keep it, even if she failed! She loved this place already. She smiled shyly as the last of the Examiners left the arena, leaving her all alone. She went pale, being the center of attention.

One person walked out, equipped with a duel disk just like hers. She recognized the person as the receptionist. "You?!" She said nervously when he walked onto the Duel platform.

He nodded with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm the Slifer Red Dorm Head. I'm the weakest. If you try hard enough and get lucky you might win. And beside, this is a measure of your skill. You don't have to win to get admitted. Not against a Professor anyway."

If possible, she went even paler. 'Dorm Head?! How can I match up to him?' She thought nervously. She closed her eyes and calmed down a bit. "O-okay." She said meekly.

She opened her eyes and her duel disk launched open. Her eyes were fierce, completely replacing the shy girl from earlier, she spoke with authority. "Let's Duel!" She yelled, putting her deck into the slot on the duel disk.

Put off by this change, he replied with a resounding 'Let's Duel!'.

Their life points started off as thus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 4000

Kamina: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Displayed at the top of the arena like a basketball score.

"I'll begin…" Said Jimmy James, drawing five cards, and a sixth after he said he'd start. Kamina drew five cards as well.

"I'll begin by special summoning three Gilasaurus in attack mode."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gilasaurus x3

Atk: 1400

Def: 400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina thought, 'Smart move! Gilasaurus would allow me to special summon from my graveyard. But this early on, I have none.'

"Next, I sacrifice two Gilasaurus for, Sanga of the Thunder!" He yelled. The Gilasaurus on the field were sucked down into the ground as a vortex opened in the floor. Thunder spewed out as Sanga of the Thunder rose out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sanga of the Thunder

Atk: 2600

Def: 2200

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To end, I activate Spell Absorption and set down one face down card .Your move!" He yelled across to Kamina.

Kamina drew her sixth card and peered over her hand. "I summon Sacred Crane in defense mode!" She yelled setting the card on her duel disk. The crane flew from the air and landed on the card of itself, looking majestic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sacred Crane

Atk: 1600

Def: 400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I end by setting down two face down cards." The cards appeared on the field, and it was now Jimmy James's move.

"I draw!" He yelled drawing from his deck.

Kamina replied, "I activate Conscription!" Now she could see the top card of his deck. If it could be normal summoned, it was hers and special summoned on her side. If not, it was added to Jimmy James's hand.

The card showed itself as… Injection Fairy Lily! The Fairy burst out of its card and fell upon Kamina's side of the field in attack mode. Jimmy James cursed silently and went on with his turn.

"I activate the face down card, Ultimate Offering!" He shouted out. "Next I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards!" He drew and right away lost 1500 life points to activate Ultimate Offering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 3000

Kamina: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two Troop Dragon and a Magician of faith, all in defense."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Troop Dragon x2

Atk: 700

Def: 800

- Magician of Faith

Atk: 300

Def: 400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I end."

Kamina made her turn simple and switched Fairy Lily to defense, and set another card face down. She ended as well.

"I activate Reckless greed!" He yelled after drawing. He smiled as he got the three cards he needed. "I sacrifice 1000 life points to sacrifice my Troop Dragons, Gilasaurus, and Magician of Faith to summon, Kazejin, and Suijin!" Out of a whirlwind and whirlpool came the two behemoths, on either side of Sanga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 2000

Kamina: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kazejin

Atk: 2400

Def: 2200

-Suijin

Atk: 2500

Def: 2400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And finally, I sacrifice all three… For Gate Guardian!" He yelled. The three all disappeared into a hole on the floor. A whirling darkness appeared, and so did a giant hand, pulling itself out. The Gate Guardian rose out of the darkness like an ill omen, and destroyed Fairy Lily right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gate Guardian

Atk: 3750

Def: 3400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 2000

Kamina: 650

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina gulped as she drew. Nothing to destroy it, but plenty to weaken it. "I summon, Agent of Creation – Venus, in attack more and activate her effect! By sacrificing 500 life points, I get to special summon one Mystic Shine Ball from my deck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Agent of Creation -Venus

Atk: 1600

Def: 0

-Mystic shine Ball

Atk: 500

Def: 500

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim: 3000

Kam: 150

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The orb floated around Venus as if to protect her. "Next I activate the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

A large earth quake ensued, as the Sanctuary rose, and clouds formed, giving the impression the two were fighting in the sky sanctuary.

"Oh ho. I thought as to why you were playing fairies. Now you can't be damaged at least via battle. Looks like I did you a favor killing off that Fairy Lily." He said scratching his chin.

"You don't know the half of it!" She said enthusiastically. She eyed a card in her hand and prayed. "And I end my turn by playing, Shattered Axe! The card flipped up, and cracks appeared all of Gate Guardian.

"Now his attack will steadily decrease… Not bad." He said smiling. She wasn't bad. Shame it didn't stop his attack. Though he'd have to get rid of that sanctuary.

"I attack Mystic Shine Ball!" Yelled Jimmy James after drawing a card. Gate Guardian let out a whirlwind of water, lightning and wind, destroying the Mystic Shine Ball easily. He ended his turn with that.

Kamina drew and a look of victory played upon her face. "I activate three Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Gate Guardian's entire lower body collapsed. He had just lost 2000 attack points, leaving him at 1750.

"Next I summon, Warrior of Zera!" out of the ground came an iron clad warrior, brandishing his sword. "But he won't be here for long… At least not like that! I sacrifice him to make him Ascend into Archlord Zerato!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Warrior of Zera

Atk: 1600

Def: 1600

- Archlord Zerato

Atk: 2800

Def: 2300

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Warrior of Zera shined before transforming into a shining God-like fairy monster. "I activate his effect! If Sanctuary of the Sky is on the field when I special summon him, I can discard one light monster from my hand and destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" She discarded an Agent of Wisdom – Mercury, and Zerato held his sword up to Gate Guardian. Suddenly, a lightning bolt incinerated the half sized behemoth.

"Now Venus, attack his life points directly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 1400

Kamina: 150

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Zerato, finish him off! Archlord's Shining Slash!" Zerato raised his sword and slashed with such force, a blade of light hit Jimmy James in the midsection, sending him spiraling backwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy James: 0

Kamina: 150

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And Kamina wins!" yelled the robotic announcer.

Kamina cheered and danced around the stadium as students looked on…

A female Obelisk Blue student leaned over a rail watching… "She's kinda cute. All hyper like that.

Katskil watched happily. "Glad you made it Kamina."

And finally an Obelisk Blue student watched with a wry smile. "Cake. Even I can beat the Dorm Head for Slifer Red. He has no skills. And she is even weaker… That kinda luck won't work with me."

Jimmy James walked up to Kamina with a smile. "Whoo! Threw me for one there. Nice duel Kamina." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome… to Duel Academia!"


	2. The RedEyed Duelist

Yugioh Genex Gap

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 2: The Red Eyed Duelist

Kamina looked at her ticket then at her three bags, and finally at the boat. She had her deck. Her extra cards, clothes, and a dress. She'd never know when she would have to dress. And of course, her duel disk, which was on her arm. She was currently in her Slifer Red uniform, a red vest, which she had buttoned up and a blackish brown skirt. She kept worrying about a wind pickup as she carried (Or rather pulled along) her luggage. She's always hated skirts.

She fell over a total of three times before two of her suitcases began floating mysteriously. When she looked up, Katskil was holding them by the handles in each hand. "A lady such as yourself shouldn't be forced to carry such a load." He said putting one of the suitcases down holding his hand out to help her up.

She blushed as he helped her to his feet, and picked up the suitcase he put down. She noticed he was wearing a Slifer red boys uniform. "You're a student?" She asked quietly but surprised. He seemed much older than a student to her.

"Yup. Third year. Final year actually." He said walking her up the ramp onto the boat after showing their tickets. "I hate boats…" He said under his breath, but Kamina caught it regardless.

"But I thought students didn't leave in between terms."

"Yes well… The Chancellor made an exception for me." He said with a smile as they reached the rooms. "Your ticket should say your room number as well." Kamina picked her ticket out of her pocket and read "52A."

"That should be… Down this way." He said walking down the corridor. Kamina noticed the change in decorations. The wall paper was more pinkish shade of red, and the doors as well.

"They separate boys and girls on the boat? I thought this place was big enough…"

"Indeed. Some find it a bit… Disappointing. I really don't mind myself. Although I shouldn't be here…" he said in a slightly worried, slightly angry tone.

Kamina blushed slightly as she thought of boys in a girl's dorm. And what they might do.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like that." Said Katskil, noticing her blush. "Well here's your room." He said, dropping her luggage off next to the door. The door opened slightly. "It's unlocked?"

Kamina peered in and saw an Obelisk Blue uniform on one of the beds. "Looks like I'm sharing a room…" Kamina said in a slightly upset tone.

"Well… That's not so bad is it? You should have some girl friends. On another note, I'm leaving this year. And since I'm the only one on this boat besides the Dorm heads who's not a year one student, I'm sure you'll get along with her."

"The Red-Eyes Punk isn't only a lousy duelist, but a peeping tom as well? And on a 12 year old no less!" An adolescent female voice sounded out near the two of them. Katskil groaned in an exasperated tone.

"Not that wench…" He said slapping his hand to his forehead. He turned to the girl, as did Kamina.

And Kamina thought she was red when Katskil acted so nice. This girl made Kamina blush like the red planet. She was wearing street clothes, a jean skirt cut up on one side, showing her leg, and a belliless tank top. Her dark hair was tied up with a blue ribbon. Before she could comment on it herself (Although hers was a compliment) Katskil spoke out.

"Modest much? Or lack there-of? You decide." He said to no one in particular. "For your information I'm helping Kamina with her bags. I was about to leave when you stuck your nose in." Kamina was taken aback by his sudden change in tone. He obviously didn't like this girl.

"Hah! Didn't you know chivalry is dead?"

"Apparently your ego isn't. Its called being polite. I would've done the same for a male student."

"Of course you would have." Mocked the Obelisk student. She pushed Katskil out of the way and bent over slightly to look at Kamina. "Sorry for the 12 year old comment." She said with a huge smile on her face. "But you do look pretty young."

"N-no problem…." Kamina said blushing at the close quarters. 'Personal space, personal space, personal space, personal space.' She thought silently, hoping the girl would back away.

She did soon. "My name is Janele Coreheart." She said holding her hand out. Kamina took it and shook it once before retracting her hand.

"K-k-Kamina Sasoshi." Katskil's and Janele's faces both lit up with surprise.

"Sasoshi?" The said in unison.

Katskil cut off Janele. "You're Toel's sister? I expected you'd be a bit more of a brat with how he described you…"

"He doesn't like me very mu- Wait, you know Nii-sama?" She cut herself off, surprised herself.

"Yup. He's me best friend."

"Only." Said Janele.

"Shut it." He bit back. "Anyway, we'll have to meet up sometime over lunch. Toel could make us get better acquainted. I have to go right now… Duels happening on the main deck. Want to see those I do." He said patting Kamina's shoulder.

"You put your bags away, and wait for your roommate. She can show you to the main deck, I'm sure." Kamina nodded slightly.

Katskil turned to walk away. 'She seemed so much different while she dueled... Wonder what happened…"

After Katskil was gone, Janele walked into Kamina's room. "You're my roommate?"

"If this is your room, yeah. Well… For the boat ride anyway." She said as she began undressing herself. Kamina's signature blush came up as she turned away.

"Why are you so squeamish? We're both girls aren't we?" Said Janele from behind Kamina. "You know you're going to have to shower with the other girls during gym, right?" She turned Kamina around, and was fully dressed in her uniform.

"G-gym? Shower?" Kamina was blushing fully already.

"Oh I see… You're gay aren't you? You don't want to be seen staring at girls." Janele said sticking her tongue out. "No worries, your secret is safe with me!" She said patting Kamina on the back.

"No! I'm not gay… I'm just a bit…" She said.

"Shy? Reasonable enough… You are a bit young looking, so you'd feel out of place. Anyway, let's go up to that Main Deck… I feel like Dueling myself." She said putting her duel disk on her arm. "C'mon!" She said grabbing Kamina hand and pulling her along by the hand, Kamina blushing the whole way.

H+H

As Kamina and Janele made it to the deck, a large crowd was surrounding a dueling platform, as a giant greenish bird disappeared from the field in a flurry of sparks, only done when a duel ends and the holograms go offline.

"Chalk up another win!" yelled a girl from the dueling platform only to be received by jeers from the crowd.

Janele ribbed someone close by, and asked what was going on.

"That girl up there is getting too big for her britches. She's taking everyone down in duels. She's the one who scored second highest on the Entrance Exams too."

Janele looked up at the girl. She was wearing an unzipped yellow vest, a white shirt and yellow and white skirt. Her waist length black hair was messy and uncombed. "Ra Yellow for being second best?"

"Her proctor thought she was too cocky."

"That doesn't say a lot." Janele scowled as the girl yelled out into the crowd.

"C'mon! Who's next! Isn't ANYONE willing to duel little ol' me?" She said, finishing off in an overdone southern belle accent at the end.

"Hah! No one? Jeez, this school is going to be boring."

"I'll duel you!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind the girl on the other side of the platform. Kamina looked and saw Katskil standing behind her, with a very old duel disk equipped.

The girl shot her gaze to Katskil, who was wearing his Slifer Red uniform. This, along with the Battle City Duel Disk made him look rather unchallenging… However, despite his weak appearance, he was rather handsome, and many of the girls were swooning. And because of his effeminate appearance, the guys were a bit confused.

"You? Hah! Good looks don't win duels." She said, her duel disk launching into place. "I'm not like the other girls here. I don't swoon over guys for their looks. You won't win against me like that!" She yelled, placing her deck in place on her duel disk.

"Oh no, what ever will I do?" Said Katskil in a sarcastic tone shrugging his shoulders. "I plan on winning by skill Miss… What is your name?"

"Mikano Migyn. And yours?" She asked Duel back; however she had a hint of anger. She didn't like sarcasm…. when she was at the end of it.

'Migyn he thought silently before announcing his name. "Duel Katskil." Nearly everyone let out a gasp, and a few laughed. Kamina tilted her head. Even Mikano looked a bit baffled.

"E-excuse me?"

"Duel Katskil." He repeated before she could finish.

"You mean the one who rejected three offers into the Obelisk blue dorm? The top student last year?"

"Only once and the second is a rumor. I'm a student just like you." He said, his duel disk launching into place. He put his deck into place as whispers occurred around the arena.

"_Three times? That's a bit odd. I'd jump at a chance for Obelisk Blue."_

"_He doesn't look so tough. I bet I could take him."_

"_I heard he uses a Red Eyes deck. Everyone knows how useless the Red eyes Black Dragon is."_

"_Isn't he called the 'Red Eyed Duelist' for being able to use them so efficiently?"_

"_It's a different story with him. His brother was in Battle City!"_

"_That's his brother…"_

"_I heard he's never been defeated…"_

"_He has an odd name… Duel. Hahaha!" _

Kamina heard Janele mutter curses about Duel under her breath as the whispers went around waiting for the duel to start.

H+H

"Ladies first!" Duel yelled as he drew his hand. 'Not bad…' He said looking to his right. He saw Janele and Kamina next to the Dueling platform, the latter watching with anticipation. He smiled at her and winked. He ignored the jealous glances Kamina got from girls standing near her as he waited for Mikano to make her move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel: 4000

Mikano: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chivalry is dead ya know!" She said drawing her sixth card. "I activate, Harpie's Hunting Ground!" The field terraformed into a large nest on a tree stump. "And then, I set one monster face down."

"And finally I set this card face down and end my turn!" The card appeared on the field and her turn ended.

"I draw." He said drawing the sixth card. He overlooked his hand and smirked.

"I set down two cards." He said, the cards appearing on the field.

"Next I summon, Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Luster Dragon

Atk: 1900

Def: 1600

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But before I attack… I think I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down." He said destroying her face down card. Negate attack was destroyed.

"Now Luster Dragon, attack her face down!" The Luster Dragon sent a whirling blue tornado from its mouth, destroying Slate Warrior. "I end by setting one face down of my own."

Mikano cursed silently as she drew a card. "Hehe… Sorry bub, but you're done! I summon, Harpie Lady 1, in attack mode!" She yelled, the Harpie lady rising out of its card.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Harpie Lady

Atk: 1800

Def: 1600

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Luster Dragon

Atk: 2200

Def: 1600

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And it gets an attack bonus from its own effect and Hunting Ground. Next, I activate… Elegant Egotist!" From out of nowhere, three crystals swirled around Harpie Lady 1, and then stopped. Out of it flew three older looking Harpie Ladies… "Harpie Lady Sisters in attack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Harpie Lady Sisters

Atk: 2450

Def: 2300

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The sisters will destroy your Luster Dragon, and the Harpie Lady 1 will attack directly!" The Harpie Sisters destroyed the Luster Dragon with three successive hits before the fourth hit Duel directly with its talon in his stomach, causing him to double over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel: 1950

Mikano: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take that, 'Red Eyed Duelist'!" She laughed crossing her arm over her chest victoriously.

Duel was oddly calm as he drew his card. He lost his face down card due to Harpie's Hunting Ground, and he had nothing on his field. It looked damn near over.

"I summon, Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode. But don't feel so safe yet. Because I activate his special effect. I summon… The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The Red Eyes Black chick roared with an uncharacteristic ferocity. Surrounded by an inferno tower, the shadow inside began growing. When it cleared, the ferocious Red-Eyes hovered over the field, looming over the Harpies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I then activate, Inferno Fire Blast! You lose lie points equal to my dragon's attack points." The Red Eyes reared up its head before sending a fire ball at Mikano, straight past her Harpies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel: 1950

Mikano: 1600

cxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?! What does it matter? I win next turn. My Sisters can destroy that thing, and Harpie 1 can take you out!" Mikano yelled, angry. Duel remembered she hadn't been damaged at all the past duels.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet Miss Mikano!" He said playing a card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization…" He announced, placing it on the field. A meteor shot from the sky onto the field, and revealed the Meteor Dragon. The two cards disappeared into polymerization, and then there was a pause.

"To summon the Meteor Black Dragon!" He yelled. The polymerization broke into pieces as a giant meteor slowly fell from the sky. The meteor transformed into a dragon of frightening size and strength. Mikano stumbled back with terror in her face as the dragon roared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Meteor Black Dragon

Atk: 3500

Def: 2000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now my Meteor Black Dragon! Inferno Nova!" The dragon roared once more and shook the boat. It flew into the sky and opened its mouth. Dozens of meteors covered in black fire showered down onto the Harpie Lady 1, destroying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel: 1950

Mikano: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H+H

The crowd cheered for the one turn victory Duel just pulled as the Meteor Black Dragon disappeared in a flurry of sparks. The women were squealing as he walked down the stairs to the deck.

Mikano just slid down to her knees, staring after Duel, with anger, and jealousy… But more noticeably admiration and if Kamina didn't know any better… She even looked smitten.

"Well, what do you think of your ol' pal Duel?" Kamina heard Duel say from behind. Kamina smiled as an answer while Janele muttered something about 'Pure Red Eyed Punk luck...'

Duel stuck his tongue out at Janele, and then turned his head back to Kamina. "You'd best head back to your room. The boat won't make port till tomorrow, so you'll want to rest. And maybe you can get better acquainted with lil' Miss Wench." And with that he walked off through the crowd.

Janele was about to walk after him, rolling up her non existent sleeves angrily. It took all Kamina had to hold her back, and even then Janele was able to advance a few feet before giving up.

"Fine, fine I won't kill the Punk…: She said stopping so suddenly, they both fell back from Kamina pulling at her. Janele was laying on top of Kamina, but rolled off quickly. "Sorry…" She said helping Kamina to her feet, both girls blushing.

"N-no problem."

"C'mon, lets get back to the room. I'm tired, and I can only imagine how you feel." Said Janele with a bit of a laugh, poking fun at Kamina's size.

"Hey!" Kamina objected, but before she could say anything more, Janele darted to the room on the boat. Kamina blushed as she realized she was alone again. She did a double take and then yelled 'Wait for me!' and ran after Janele.

H+H

Duel walked down to his own room, and took off his Duel disk as he walked. He walked into his room and placed it on the bedside table. He then proceeded to flop on the bed.

It was about a half hour later when the door opened. A young Ra yellow student walked in. He had long dark blue hair, and an angry look to his eyes. Although he wasn't angry, it seemed his face was stuck like that.

"Have a nice day?" Duel asked the newcomer who threw his duel disk next to Duel's. "Not gonna break it like that…" Duel said sarcastically under his breath.

"Just fine. Though every girl was swooning over you since you beat that snob Mikano. She's Miket's sister you know." He replied.

"That explains it." Duel said in response, ignoring the swooning thing.

"I worked over some punk. Didn't catch his name." He finished Duel's earlier question, flopping onto the second bed afterward. "By the way some girl said she wanted to duel you if you have the chance before you get to the island."

"Oh now? What'd she look like? I'm expecting she was blonde with how she wanted to duel me of all people." Duel said in a joking manner. But then again, what first year student was stupid enough to duel him after he handed Minako's ass back to her.

"She had blue hair first of all. With purple streaks…" the blue headed duelist said closing his eyes. Duel caught something in his voice and grinned.

"Could it be my lil' bro has a crush?" He said with a devilish smirk.

With a violent blush the Ra yellow student sat straight up. "No!" He yelled at Duel.

Duel only had one thought. 'Yup, he has a crush.' "Well just be careful. After all, you never know when she might duel you and own you… Toel."


	3. Of Angels and Skulls

Yu-Gi-Oh Genex Gap

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 3: Of Angels and Skulls

"Kamina! Wake up!" Yelled a voice in Kamina's sleeping ear.

"EEP!" She bounced out of bed, and almost immediately hid under it. She peered out and saw Janele staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thank God… Sorry Janele. When Nii-sama says that, I end up wet and cold." She explained, getting out from under the bed.

Janele just sighed and shrugged. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but you slept in. The boat will make port in twenty minutes." Kamina's eyes practically burst out of her head.

"Oh Lord!" she said immediately getting dressed, her humility gone from yesterday. However, she didn't wear the skirt for the uniform; instead she pulled out a pair of jeans, and her signature ballet shoes.

"Ballet shoes?" Janele asked questioningly.

"I just find them comfortable… I've never taken ballet, but I like the shoes." She said as she finished tying them. She picked up her duel disk and equipped it. She looked at her luggage.

"Oh, Lord be with me…" She said as she remembered how Duel helped her with her bags yesterday.

"Oh right. Ol' Red Eyes helped you with your bags." Janele tried picking them up, and did it rather easily. "… These aren't heavy at all." She said leaving one of the two for Kamina.

Kamina pondered why she had trouble as she effortlessly picked up the second. "What the…?"

Janele smiled devilishly. "Ahhh… I see."

Kamina cringed. Whenever Janele said 'I see.' It usually meant she 'thought' she figured out something about Kamina… And so far every time she was wrong. Well… Almost.

"You like Red Eyes. You pretended so he would help."

Ding, ding, ding!

"Yet again Janele, no." She said exasperatedly. 'What did I do?' She said under her breath looking upwards. Janele caught the sarcasm, but ignored it.

"Either way, let's go." And with that Janele picked up her own single luggage bag and held it over her shoulder. She walked out with Kamina following.

When the two reached the deck, Kamina's face grew a noticeable smile. The island was not far off in the distance, and she beamed. She was almost there. She looked at Janele who seemed just as happy as she herself was. She was home.

H+H

Kamina waved farewell to Janele as the two separated to their two dorms. She felt lonely now that her only friend was far off. She felt even worse when she saw the Slifer Red dorms were in no better shape than her own home. In fact, it looked like a motel.

She found the dorm head's office near the end. At least that's one familiar face. She knocked on the door, and heard footsteps inside. The door opened a crack and an eye shone out. "Kamina! Come in!" Said Jimmy James happily opening his door.

"What can I do for you? Don't you know where your room is?"

"Umm… Actually I lost my ticket on the way here…" She said, blushing slightly, holding her luggage at her side.

"Oh? Well, we can't have you wandering around. I'll check the listings." Jimmy James disappeared behind a door before yelling out 'Have a seat, it might take a moment!'

Kamina sat on a nearby chair and looked about, spotting a photo on the desk. "Hmm?" she muttered questioningly. She picked it up and saw three young duelists dueling in a three way on a table. All looked at the camera. First was someone she didn't recognize. Duel was in the middle. Kamina felt herself blush and quickly looked at the third. "Toel?!" She gasped and placed it immediately back down.

She saw Jimmy James peering over her shoulder. "Believe it or not, your brother visited here once. He didn't have a duel disk at the time, so they had a tabletop duel. Duel won, wiping both out in a single turn. Although, it was awhile after it began." He laughed heartily before giving Kamina a set of keys. "These are for your room, and the female baths. The room number is on the key, so make sure not to lose it. You're also roomed with someone." He said smiling.

"I am? Who?" She asked quickly. She forgot about her brother as she thought of sharing a room. She didn't expect that.

"Dunno, didn't check the name." He said, about to walk back to the record room.

"No! No, no, no. You don't have to." Kamina said quickly. She didn't want to bother him anymore. "I'll just find out when I meet up with her." And before Jimmy James could protest, she was out of the room.

She looked at her key. "14…" She said looking around. She found room 9 and looked left, to see room eight. She turned her head right to see room nine was the last room on this level. She walked up the outside stairs to the left and found room fourteen halfway down.

She knocked on the door to see if her roommate was already there, but there was no answer, and the door was locked. Kamina assumed she was the first there and pulled her key out of her vest's inner pocket to unlock the door.

After unlocking the door, she went inside and found it looked like a normal room. Although the triple bunk bed was new to her. She placed her two pieces of luggage next to the desk and opened the drawers to unpack when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes wandered over and saw a girl with snow white waist length hair standing in the door way. Her skin was pale, highly contrasting the dyed black Slifer red uniform.

"Forgot to close the door Shorty." Said the girl walking over to the bunk bed and sitting down on the bottom, completely ignoring any sort of reaction Kamina gave off at the insult. "I think I'll take the bottom."

"I guess you're my roommate?" Kamina asked politely.

"Guess so… Hey. Aren't you that Archlord girl? The one who beat a dorm head? Why are you in Slifer?"

Kamina was surprised by the question, but answered anyway.

"I didn't attend a prep school. Also, the only friend I had at the time was in Slifer and…"

"I guess I can understand that…" Said the girl, walking out the door and pulling back in her own luggage. She opened one bag and pulled out a duel disk. "What do you say we see if that wasn't just dumb luck." She girl said glaring at Kamina, eye to eye. Kamina saw they were colorless. No pupils or anything. That and her white hair and pale skin gave off an eerie impression.

"You… You want to duel me?!" Kamina asked stepping back, amazed at how blunt the girl was. They weren't here a half hour, and she was already being challenged.

"No, I want to have tea. Of course I want to duel!" She said putting her duel disk on. "And we're going to the Stadium for it. C'mon." The girl grabbed Kamina's hand and pulled her off… Around half a minute later, the girl came back and retrieved Kamina's Duel disk.

H+H

The Duel Stadium was used for free duels whenever classes weren't in session. It was a colossal circular field, with around ten dueling platforms. Kamina saw a dragon large enough to be mistaken for a God Card disappear from the field, and a blue haired girl walked off. Kamina tilted her head before the still un-named girl pulled Kamina onto the now vacant dueling platform.

"My name is Yoi Byrnes!" She yelled her duel disk launching. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Kamina sighed and put her duel disk on, and then placed her hands together to pray. Her duel disk launched and the uncharacteristic fierceness appeared in her eyes once more. "I accept!"

The two yelled in unison. "Let's Duel!" Their life point count started up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 4000

Yoi: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoi began by drawing her sixth card. "I begin by summoning one Skull Paladin in attack mode." The card appeared on the field before shattering to reveal an armored skeleton, with glowing red eyes, and a sword twice its size in the shape of a zanbatou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Skull Paladin

Atk: 1900

Def: 200

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But I'm not done, I activate the field spell card, Palace of Skull!" the field shook, and out of the ground behind Yoi rose a gigantic castle. Though it was notably made out of bones.

"This gives all Skull monsters on the field an attack boost of 500 points!" The Skulls Paladin's intimidating attack power of 1900 boosted up to 2400. "I end." Yoi said simply.

_It's already more powerful than most of my monsters._ Kamina thought as she drew her sixth card. She peered over the cards. No Sanctuary in the Sky. She'd have to be careful. And even though it was more powerful than MOST of her monsters, it wasn't more powerful than all.

"I activate, Different Dimension Capsule! I now get to choose one card from my deck and remove it from play for two turns. On the second, it is added to my hand. Next, I set down one card and summon one Sacred Crane in defense!" Kamina set the cards onto the duel disk, and the familiar bird appeared on the field, the crane landing on its card majestically. "I end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sacred Crane

Atk: 1600

Def: 400

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I draw!" Yelled Yoi drawing her card. "I set down two cards, and summon Skull Swordsman to the field!" A skeletal Flame swordsman, sans the flame appeared on the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Skull Swordsman

Atk: 3500

Def: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina stepped back. "3500?! You can't possibly summon that without sacrificing!" Kamina protested. She didn't however notice the Skull that appeared above Yoi, floating in place.

"Nope, I can. Now, Skull Paladin, destroy the sacred crane!" The paladin lurched forward and slashed the sacred crane, destroying it.

"Now, my Swordsman, destroy her life points!" The swordsman rushed forward to slash Kamina.

"Not so fast! I activate, Miraculous Descent!" The trap card flipped up. "Now I can choose one Fairy-type monster that has been removed from play. And since I just did that last turn, I guess she'll be coming earlier! Descend, Guardian Angel Joan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Guardian Angel Joan

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And down from the heavens descended the angel, glowing radiantly. "You're attack is now void, since she can't attack while I have monsters on the field, and you declared an attack. So I'm safe…" _For now._

Kamina drew from her deck. "I activate, two Cestus of Dagla!" She announced, the daggers appearing in Guardian Angel Joan's hands. "Her attack is now 3800! Strong enough to destroy that swordsman of yours!"

Joan slashed the two daggers, sending waves of light to disintegrate the swordsman. "Not only that, I gain life points equal to his attack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 8100

Yoi: 3700

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks! Now I can take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Said Yoi, taking the card out of her deck and slipped it into her hand. She shuffled her deck and replaced it into the duel disk.

"I end by placing one card face down." The card appeared on the field, and Yoi drew to begin.

"Excellent. First, I summon, Skull Magician."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Skull Magician

Atk: 100

Def: 1000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Skull appeared above Yoi. "I activate, Coronation of Skull!" The Palace began glowing, with a balcony noticeable now.

"I send three Skull Servants and a skull magician from my hand, along with the Skull Magician from my field to my graveyard to special summon… Emperor Skull!" Five spirits shot up towards the balcony of the castle, and formed into a gigantic skeletal king, with thick armor, and a sword at his side. Both his arms had skull shaped slots running up and down them. Currently six were occupied. The eyes glowed red as with every other Skull monster, and it jumped onto the field, shaking the ground. The two skulls previously floating above Yoi shot into two slots on his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emperor Skull

Atk: 4500

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa…" Was all Kamina could say.

"This is the Emperor Skull! He gains 500 attack for all Skull monsters in the graveyard." Announced Yoi.

"But only six are in the graveyard!"

"Uh uh. The Skull Counters hovering above me were created whenever I summoned a Skull Monster. Then when my Emperor is summoned, he gains five hundred attack points for each Skull Counter on the field. Then, they are all destroyed. Oh yeah. I forgot something. I sacrifice my Skull Paladin to increase his attack by 1000!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emperor Skull

Atk: 6000

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Or rather 1500, since he gains 500 from sending the Skull to the graveyard. Now my Emperor, destroy her Angel!" The Emperor drew his sword, which was a sharpened black bone, and without stepping forward, slashed Guardian Angel Joan into two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 4800

Yoi: 3700

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina fell onto her bum, and rubbed her head before standing back up. She noticed a Skull Servant on the field. "What the?!"

"Whenever he destroys a monster, he can summon one of his servants… Fun huh? I'm just going to go ahead and sacrifice it to increase his attack." She said casually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emperor Skull

Atk: 7000

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina's eyes were wide as she watched the Emperor grow in size. "Good Lord Almighty… Help us…" Kamina said in a frightened tone.

"I end by setting down two cards." Yoi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kamina drew with shaking hands. She didn't have a thing that could destroy that monster in her hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn…" Kamina said hopelessly. She could only stall until she drew the right cards.

"I draw, and summon a Skull Gardna!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Skull Gardna

Atk: 0

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, I'll end this, and destroy you! Emperor Skull, attack Kamina directly!"

"I activate Waboku!" Kamina announced, the trap flipping up. Three fairies appeared in front of Emperor Skull, all being sliced in half. Kamina began to notice how much of an audience they had attracted. All other duels were paused while the two dueled. She noticed Janele on one side of the platform, and Duel on another. Janele looked worried, and Duel seemed confident. When Kamina saw him, he mouthed 'Never give up.'

Kamina nodded and drew her card. "I activate the field spell… Sanctuary in the Sky!" The Skull Palace crumbled as the two appeared on a chapel in the sky, surrounded by clouds. "Next, I activate, Shattered Axe on Emperor Skull!" The monster was unaffected, but Kamina was smiling. "Next I activate… Turn Jump! Now three turns come and go, without a single action. Meaning your Skull loses 1500 attack points.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emperor Skull

Atk: 5000

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoi scowled as her beast was lowered, and cracks began to appear on his legs, his feet nearly gone completely.

"Next I summon one Agent of Creation – Venus, in attack position and activate her effect, to summon three Mystical Shine Balls!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- The Agent of Creation - Venus

Atk: 1600

Def: 0

- Mystical Shine Ball x3

Atk: 500

Def: 500

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 3300

Yoi: 3700

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I set this card face down and end." Kamina smiled triumphantly as Yoi drew.

"I'll destroy that accursed Agent!" The Emperor slashed Venus down, but no damage was done thanks to Sanctuary. "I end…"

"Draw!" Kamina announced, drawing her next card. "I sacrifice my Shine Ball to summon, The Agent of Judgment – Saturn!" The Shine Balls exploded. And the light formed into the blue angel of Judgment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Agent of Judgment - Saturn

Atk: 2400

Def: 0

-Emperor Skull

Atk: 4500

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The odd thing was, he was in defense.

"But now I activate my face down, Zero Gravity!" Saturn was changed to attack, and Emperor Skull defense. And Yoi's only other monster, Skull Gardna, was in attack.

"No!"

"Yes! Saturn, destroy her Gardna!" Saturn held both his hands in front of him and out shot several blue energy beams. Gardna fell, and he was destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 3300

Yoi: 1300

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now the best part. You see, when my life points are higher than yours, My Saturn's effect triggers. I tribute him, to inflict the difference in our life points directly to you!" Saturn held his hands high above his head as he cried out. He began to explode, and when he did, blue light shone throughout. An outline of his body was created by the glorious blue light, and it shot at Yoi, hitting her for 2000 life points.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamina: 3300

Yoi: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoi fell to her knees, defeated. "Not bad. Seems that was more than just luck." Said Yoi with a smile on her face. Kamina walked over, but before she could help Yoi up, she fell down to the floor, having been tackled with a hug by Janele.

"I can't believe it! You can find a way to beat anything can't you?" Janele said, hugging her friend. Kamina noticed how most of the Obelisk blue students were sneering at Janele. Duel pulled the two of them up, Janele by the back of her shirt.

"GAH! Hey, watch it Punk!" She yelled at him. However he ignored it, turning to Kamina.

"Nice one Kamina." Said Duel with a gentle smile. "You seem to play better with me and Wench over here around." He said, pointing his thumb towards Janele.

"Shut up you Red-eyed pu-." Janele cut herself short when she looked behind Duel and Kamina, her mouth agape. Duel turned and glared with uncharacteristic ferocity. Kamina turned herself, but the girl they were staring at, while she looked familiar, Kamina didn't recognize.

"Ummm… Hello?" Kamina said shyly, noticing the girl was staring at her. She had blue hair with purple streaks tied up into a pony tail, and an obelisk blue uniform. An odd one, with a female top, and male bottoms. Kamina saw her chest and blushed, turned her attention (Or tried) to the girl's face. On her arm was a duel disk. Her stare turned to Janele and Duel.

"As fellow students, you two shouldn't fight, even with the difference in dorms. And what's more, you have this poor little one in the middle. You should both be ashamed." She said with a cool tone. Duel seemed angry, and Janele was still awed.

"I don't think you have any right to tell me how to act Miss Rakuten." Duel said in an equally cool voice.

_Rakuten?! This is Kisa Rakuten?!_ Kamina thought in awe. Her eyes were bulging as she turned to the girl.

"I believe I do. Anyone can see how bothered this girl is by your bickering." Kisa said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kamina thought for a second. True she was bothered about her two best friends fighting, but how would this girl know it?

"Wh-what?" Janele said, glancing at Kamina with a sorry look.

"You heard me." She held her duel disk out, and it launched. "And I have the perfect solution to this problem. I'll duel both of you. Two on one."

"Cocky much?" Duel said, his politeness gone completely now. "How about I duel you ALONE. I've wanted to duel you." Duel took his disk out of his pack and put it on his arm, along with his deck, and it launched as well.

"HEY! Are you saying I'm not worthy enough to be your partner?!" Janele yelled, forgetting her guilt over Kamina.

"No, I wasn't! No matter how true that is, this isn't about you, so back off!" Duel bit back. Kamina stepped back from this Duel. And what was worse his eyes seemed… Red.

Even Janele seemed taken aback by this, but she didn't let down. She, already equipped with a duel disk, put her deck in. "Well tough, I'm dueling with you!" She said, standing next to him.

Duel signaled for Kamina to get off the dueling platform, and she did so quickly…

"Fine then, we'll both duel you. So lets go!"

Then, in unison, the three of them shouted out 'Lets Duel!"


	4. 2 on 1 Duel! BlueEyed Duelist!

Yu-Gi-Oh Genex Gap

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 4: 2 on 1 Duel! Power of the Blue-Eyed Duelist!

"I'll begin!" Yelled Janele drawing her sixth card.

If Kamina remembered the two-on-one duel rules, the 'one' in the formula went after each of them. So it would be Janele, Kisa, Duel, Kisa, Janele in that pattern. But what worried Janele was that two on one, might not be enough for these two. Even if it WAS Duel. Team work is key in 2-on-1. And Janele and Duel hated each other's guts. But what was worse, Duel didn't know Janele's deck in the slightest… Not only that, this Kisa girl was well known. She was the only other owner of the legendary Blue-eyes White dragon other than Seto Kaiba. Kamina immediately put her hands together and began to pray.

H+H

Janele looked at her hand. _This isn't too bad... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisa: 4000

Janele/Duel: 4000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My move! First I'll summon my Ultimate Insect LV1!" She slapped the card onto the duel disk, and a rather small looking larvae egg appeared on the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ultimate Insect LV1

Atk: 0

Def: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He may look weak, but this little fella is immune to all spell cards! I'll throw down two cards, and call it a turn."

"Turn up." Kisa said drawing a card. "I'll begin by setting down two cards. And when I'm done with that, I summon, Kaibaman." Her voice was calm, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kaibaman

Atk: 200

Def: 700

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm afraid however, he won't be here for long. You see, I can sacrifice him to special summon a somewhat stronger monster. Meet, Blue-eyes White Dragon – Azrael." The Kaibaman on the field disappeared, and after a slight pause, a giant pillar of light burst from where he was standing. When it cleared, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was in his place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Blue-eyes White Dragon – Azrael

Atk: 3000

Def: 2500

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god… A Blue-Eyes?! Already?!" Janele said in shock. She looked at Duel who was merely scowling.

"Indeed. Now, Azrael, attack her Insect. White Lightning." Kisa pointed to the Ultimate Insect, and the Blue-Eyes let out a burst of White Lightning, but Janele wouldn't have it.

"I don't think so! I activate my face down, Negate Attack!" A blue barrier appeared in front of her Insect, and the lightning was deflected.

"End." Was Kisa's only reply.

"Draw!" Duel yelled out, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start off by throwing down one face-down. And next, I activate Black Dragon Ritual!" Black armor outlined with red appeared on the field. "Now by scrapping a level 4 monster, like say my Luster Dragon…" The dragon appeared before the armor, but disappeared when the armor absorbed it. "I can special summon, Knight of Black Dragon!"

A somewhat small, but still frightening Red-Eyes burst out of the ground, and the armor began moving. It now had a body inside of it, and its sword, a jet black blade, was being held ferociously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Knight of Black Dragon

Atk: 1900

Def: 1200

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But like your Kaibaman, he won't be around for long! I activate his effect, and tribute him to special summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!" The Knight shattered into pieces, but a pillar of flames appeared in his stead. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon now took his place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And with that, my turn is done…" That's all he could do. With only a polymerization left, he had no real choice.

Janele looked at Kisa. It was her turn now. "Turn up." She drew her card and simply moved on to her battle phase. "I attack your insect."

Janele braced for impact, but she heard something other than the dragon. _Fairies...?_ When Janele looked up, three fairy monsters were blocking the White Lightning. She took a look to her left, and saw Waboku face up on Duel's side. "I activate Waboku! Now you can't destroy her monsters OR inflict damage!"

"I end." Kisa responded. Janele was starting to get ticked at her attitude.

"Then I draw!" Janele drew her card and smiled. "I activate my Insect's effect! Now I can sacrifice him to special summon… Ultimate Insect LV3!" The egg burst open, and out came a VERY large larvae. "And his effect lets him secrete a toxin. And it lowers your Blue-Eyes attack by 300!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ultimate Insect LV3

Atk: 1400

Def: 900

-Blue-Eyes White Dragon – Azrael

Atk: 2700

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And with him, I summon, Silent Swordsman LV3!" The small but determine swordsman appeared on the field, wielding his large-for-his-size sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Silent Swordsman LV3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And he'll be going now. I activate Level up!! Using this, I can make my swordsman go through a bit of an aging process, meet my Silent Swordsman LV5! And I think I'll equip him with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" The small warrior grew much larger, as did his sword. But his attack was cut down to size, in half actually, when a bow and arrow became embedded into his blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Silent Swordsman LV5

Atk: 1150

Def: 1000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But because of this bow, he can attack you directly. Go my Silent Swordsman, Serene Silence Slash!" The swordsman ran past the Blue-Eyes, and slashed at Kisa, however the blue haired girl didn't even flinch.

"I next activate, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy my Shooting Star Bow!" The swordsman attack increased back to 2300 as the bow and arrow disappeared from his sword. "And with that, I call it a turn."

"Turn up." She drew. "Turn end."

Duel looked surprised, but nevertheless went on with his turn, and drew. He smiled with his draw. "I activated the spell card, Polymerization!" He yelled. "Now, I'll fuse together my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and my Summoned Skull to make… Black Skull Dragon!" The Red-Eyes roared as his body began growing, thickening. Two horns now out of its head, and a skeletal look, Black Skull Dragon dominated the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Black Skull Dragon

Atk: 3200

Def: 2500

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now my Black Skull! Attack her Blue-Eyes! Inferno Flare!" The Black Skull Dragon roared as it reared its head back and let out many smaller meteors.

"Negative. I play the trap card, Negate Attack." A blue barrier blocked the meteors, and her Blue-Eyes remained unharmed.

"No problem…" Said Duel, ending his turn.

"Turn up." Kisa drew her card, and did something other than skip her turn for once. "I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate. Now, I can fuse without the use of Polymerization. I shall fuse together my three Blue-Eyes, Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril, to summon, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." The two other Blue-Eyes appeared on the field, and all of three disappeared in a swirl of light, and out of the light, came Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Duel and Janele stood with awed looks on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Atk: 4500

Def: 3000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Effects activated. Azrael, when in the graveyard, increases the attack points of all monsters on the field with 'Blue-Eyes' in their name. Djibril, when used as a fusion material monster, increases the fusion's attack by 500. Ibris, negate the effects of spell and trap effects activated by your opponent that target any monster with "Blue-Eyes" in their name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Atk: 5000

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel and Janele both gulped simultaneously, and looked at each other. There were done for.

"Note, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cannot attack in the turn it was summoned when Ibris is used in fusion. Turn end." Janele was up, but it didn't seem like they would win. Not in the least…

"I begin by drawing!" Janele said with a shaky voice. She smiled when she saw her card and looked at Duel. "Since my Swordsman attacked you directly last turn, I can Level him up! Meet, Silent Swordsman LV7!"

The Swordsman grew a bit, and his sword grew tremendously. It now had to have its point on the ground it was so large. "He negates the effects of all face up spell cards. But that's not a problem, as I activate, Call of the Haunted! I bring back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A pit appeared on the ground, and the Red-Eyes Appeared on the field next to her Swordsman. "Oh and did I forget to mention my Insect grows up a bit too?! Meet Ultimate Insect LV5!" The Insect was no longer a larvae, but a much larger, roach-like monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Silent Swordsman LV7

Atk: 2800

Def: 1000

-Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

-Ultimate Insect LV5

Atk: 2300

Def: 900

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Negative. I activate, Royal Oppresion to negate the special summoning of your Swordsman."

The swordsman cried out in pain as he was returned to Janele's hand. "Crap! Oh well, at least your Dragon goes down by 500 points!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Atk: 4800

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll end my turn…" Said Janele helplessly. She could only hope Duel had something up his sleeve… And that the Blue-eyes didn't kill them before then.

"Turn Up." Kisa drew. "I activate Megamorph." The Blue-Eyes roared as it become infused with power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Atk: 9600

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel and Janele both stepped back. Duel checked his face down and he smiled. But only Kamina seemed to notice this…

"Go. Neutron Blast on Janele's Red-Eyes."

"No!" Duel cried out watching the giant dragon's heads shoot out three beams. The Red-Eyes shattered under the pressure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisa: 4000

Duel/Janele: 0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duel fell to his knees, scowling, but his eyes were now back.

Janele's eyes were blank. The damage from that attack was too much for her. She fell back onto her back, unconscious.

"Janele!" Yelled Kamina jumping up onto the duel platform. She felt someone follow her, and looked to see her roommate Yoi following closely. Ignoring her for the moment, she flew to Janele's side.


End file.
